The present disclosure relates to selecting a slice configuration of a medical imaging apparatus.
Computed Tomography (CT) is to perform profile scans one by one for a particular region of a human body by using precisely collimated x-rays and a detector of extremely high sensitivity around the particular region of the human body, thereby obtaining an image of the scanning region for examination of a plurality of diseases.
When a CT apparatus is utilized to perform a spiral scan on a subject, a total scan length may include an effective scan length and a pre-scan length. Where, the effective scan length is a length of a desired scan range selected by a doctor for which a diagnostic image may be produced. The pre-scan length is a part of the total scan length other than the effective scan length and is to be scanned for applying an imaging algorithm. For slice configurations on a CT tube, the wider a selected slice configuration is, the longer a pre-scan length is, resulting in a larger scan dose and a shorter scan time accordingly. On the contrary, the narrower a selected slice configuration is, the shorter a pre-scan length is, resulting in a smaller scan dose and a longer scan time.
NEUSOFT MEDICAL SYSTEMS CO., LTD. (NMS), founded in 1998 with its world headquarters in China, is a leading supplier of medical equipment, medical IT solutions, and healthcare services. NMS supplies medical equipment with a wide portfolio, including CT, Magnetic Resonance Imaging (MRI), digital X-ray machine, ultrasound, Positron Emission Tomography (PET), Linear Accelerator (LINAC), and biochemistry analyser. Currently, NMS' products are exported to over 60 countries and regions around the globe, serving more than 5,000 renowned customers. NMS's latest successful developments, such as 128 Multi-Slice CT Scanner System, Superconducting MRI, LINAC, and PET products, have led China to become a global high-end medical equipment producer. As an integrated supplier with extensive experience in large medical equipment, NMS has been committed to the study of avoiding secondary potential harm caused by excessive X-ray irradiation to the subject during the CT scanning process.